The Southeast Chapter of the American Association of Physicists in Medicine, (SEAAPM) sponsored by the parent national organization (the AAPM), will plan, organize and conduct a 31/2 day symposium on "Multiple Regression Analysis: Applications in the Health Science". The Symposium was conceived as a first response to well documented observations that the standard of statistics in the medical literature is generally poor and that consequences of misuse of statistics in the Health Sciences involve ethical and social as well as scientific issues. The Symposium will provide the medical and health physicists with an overview of both Classical and Bayesian as well as the more recent "state of the art", insights and methods of Multiple Regression Analysis. It will also provide these physicists with a survey of the software for implementation of Multiple Regression Analysis on both personal and mainframe computers. The Symposium consists of two principal parts. The first is a series of expository papers in Multiple Regression Analysis presented by statisticians. These are followed by a series of heuristic presentations by medical and health physicists of applications of Multiple Regression Analysis. These applications may be grouped under the rubrics of Discriminant Analysis, Risk Analysis, Sensitivity Analysis, and Survival Analysis. the aim of the Symposium is to augment and sharpen the statistical insights of the physicist rather than to enhance his computational skills. The Symposium will enlarge the capacity of the physicist to provide timely and correct solutions to problems which arise in the acquisition and analysis of data obtained in both experimental and non-experimental studies in diagnostic and therapeutic radiology and in the managaement of radiation risk. These studies may be initiated either by the physicist of by colleagues in medicine and administration who must rely on the staff physicist for statistical expertise. The Symposium will aslo enlarge the capacity of the physicist to quickly and correctly evaluate the validity of the statistical basis of studies described in the medical literature so that the results and recommendations may be either prudently exploited or rejected. This is the first Symposium to enlarge the capacity of the medical and health physicist to provide "good statistics" and to recognize "bad statistics".